ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Vaughn
Michael Anthony Vaughn '''(born January 6th, 1984) is an American professional wrestler currently as a free agent under the ring name "The Juggalo" Anthony Vaughn'. Vaughn is well known in wrestling for working with the American Wrestling Federation where he was undefeated with 3 wins and 0 losses. Vaughn is also known for being the last opponent that Darius Jermaine faced on television. American Wrestling Federation (2009) Anthony Vaughn was looking on the internet for a job after he was fired from his job at McDonalds for selling marijuana to the customers while working the Drive Thru Window. With him being a 25 year old male who's going nowhere in life, Vaughn had decided to attempt to work out a deal with Tommy Bishop to try to become a part of the AWF Roster. Sure enough about a few days later, Vaughn was accepted onto the roster and is bringing his brother Marcus with him to be his manager. Vaughn made his AWF debut as a heel at Haunted to fight for the AWF World Heavyweight Championship inside of the Ladd School for the Mentally Challenged, but unfortunately came short. On the November 9th edition of Madness, Vaughn went one on one with Jaxx Harrington and defeated him with the Juggalo Bomb. On the November 16th edition of Madness, Vaughn went one on one with Brody Dawson in an Inferno Match and defeated him after Brody Dawson's hair caught on fire. On the November 23rd edition of Madness, Vaughn went one on one with Darius Jermaine and got the victory when he had his feet on the ropes. During the match, Vaughn tore his abdominal muscles completely off the bone. It was unknown when the timetable Vaughn's return would be, but with his recovery timetable unknown, the AWF decided to release Vaughn from their active roster. Free Agent After a little more than a year away from the ring, Vaughn has discussed about returning to the wrestling business. What he has done since leaving AWF is unknown, and what company he wants to go is also not known at this time, but more will be said later on. Personal life Vaughn was born on January 1, 1984 to his parents and he's the first born out of 3 children. Vaughn has stated in a pre AWF interview that he really is a juggalo and that him being a juggalo is not a gimmick and that he truly lives that type of lifestyle outside of the ring. Vaughn is a huge fan of the hip hop subgenre Horrorcore as he listens to Horrorcore acts such as Insane Clown Posse, Esham and Gravediggaz'. Vaughn is also said to be a fan of Cypress Hill and Tech N9ne. Vaughn is an avid pothead as he smokes marijuana on a constant, regular and daily basis. Vaughn commented on his pothead status by saying that "I don't give a fuck about what people think of me smoking weed. It's my fucking life and I will do whatever the fuck I damn well please with it. I love smoking weed and I will always love smoking weed and I will keep on smoking weed for the rest of my life." Vaughn also claims that he's related to four professional wrestlers that wrestle outside of the AWF, but Vaughn has said that he will not only not mention who his relatives are, but he will also not mention them due to him wanting to make his own name rather than deciding to live off of the presigious name value that his family has built. Vaughn's currently in a relationship with a woman named Christina Walker who he's been with since their days in high school. Currently Christina is pregnant with Vaughn's child. It is unknown at this when the child will be due. Accomplishments *AWF Record: 3-0 Finishing Moves and Signature Moves Finishing Moves *'The Juggalo Death Trap (Tombstone Piledriver) *'The Juggalo Bomb '(Elevated Powerbomb) Signature Moves *Samoan Drop *Pumphandle Slam *Full Nelson Slam *Dragon Sleeper *Powerslam *Military Press Slam *Big Boot to the Face *Suplex *Sidewalk Slam Other Information Entrance Music *'''What is a Juggalo by Insane Clown Posse Nicknames *'"The Juggalo"' Catchphrases *'"There's not a damn that anybody can do about that"' *'"Detroit til I die motherfucker"' Managers *'Marcus Vaughn' Category:Wrestlers